


Dragon's Magic

by Exlibrisashbel



Series: Mud and Wine [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-15 15:37:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3452549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exlibrisashbel/pseuds/Exlibrisashbel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another trouble arises. Any being with connection to the fade, such as mages, dragons demons, and perhaps even gods themselves, are losing freewill. They become nothing more than hallow shells . (Warning: this may contain major spoilers)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The group was tired, they had been away from Skyhold for more than two weeks atleast. The trip started in the Hinterlands, to investigate leads on the venitori that lead to Creekwood, then to the Fallow mire, but ended with nothing in the Western approach.

"By the dread wolf! Nothing!? " Santeri Lavellan threw his hands up,"Three damn weeks in this wreched heat for nothing!" He slumped on a rock near Dorian's feet.

"Now, now, it isn't all bad." The Tevinter pushed back the strands of hair on Santeri's forehead, "I mean you got a wonderful tan-"

Dorian was cut off as Cole and the Iron Bull walked in to the cave opening. The Bull sat across from them, while Cole stood still muttering. Santeri looked over, pushing a pale hand through his mess of dark hair, "Something interesting ,Cole?"

"Yes, " The blonde was silent, then looked at the sand beneath his feet, " The heat. It hurts, it - it distracts, unfocused. But he helps. He anchors me. His voice sweet like honey.-"

Dorian glanced at the elf by his feet. Light pink danced on Santeri's cheeks and tips of his ear. However, Cole didn't notice and cotinued on.

" His skin a beautiful tan, like a doe in the fall forest. His finger tips touching my forehead, tingling. His name, calming, Dorian , I can't stop thnking, Dreaming, does he know? He needs to know, I want to tell, but the words fly away, when I try. Does he feel the same? I need to know; it hurts living within the unknown."

Santeri stood and bolted out before he finished, into the heat and sun. The Iron Bull whistled," Looks like Boss is after the 'Vint! Can't say I'm too surprised on that one." He laughs, nodding at Dorian,"But you were."

"Well, of course I was"

The Inquisiter returned near dawn, out of breath, as if he'd run all the way from Val Royeaux. He was covered in cuts,scrapes, and the tips of his ears and hair were singed, with a stream of smoke floating up.

Dorian raised an eyebrow,"Something wrong, Lavellan?"

"Dra-" he was intrupted by a burst of flames following a deep, growl-like cry, that was loud enough to wake the Bull, "-gon."

The Iron Bull grabbed his axe, and headed towards the enterence, with Santeri and Dorian behind him. Cole appeared infront of them, holding his hands out,"Stop! She won't hurt you!"

Santeri looked at him, astonished,"Cole, if you haven't noticed, she's a dragon,!"

"She's hurting! We have to help! She won't hurt you."

The elf paused, then walked past Cole to the dragon. The Bull and Dorian followed close behind muttering, "Of course! Let's go towards the danger!"

" If it bothers you, stay."

"And let you get slaughtered alone? Perish the thought!"

Cole trotted ahead of them and began talking to the beast," Calm down, we're here to help!"

The dragon was still and studying the people in front of her as they did return. She was not the large, red dragon that they had seen flying over head, but a smaller, brown one with a hint of gold, glimmering, where the early sunlight touched her.

She made a soft whimper, when they didn't attack. Santeri walked carefully, his hand was out stretched. He rested it on her snout.

Her hot breath came against his skin like a gentle breeze, tingling with something. Her bright amber eyes locking with the elf's. He could feel it better, he could feel the magic in side of her," Cole, what's hurting her?"

"Going numb. The feeling, the color, the life, fleeting out my grasp. The world's beauty abandons me. My soul was bounded, but now caged in the gray emptiness. My spirits fading, going, going...Gone"

The dragon's eyes grew lifeless, darker. The magic was gone, dead, but the animal was still breathing, living. Santeri kept his eyes locked with hers," She's alive."

Cole frowned," She can't be, I can't feel anything."

Santeri tilted his head," It's like she's ..."

Dorian came to his side, " Tranquil."


	2. Chapter 2

" Tranquil? Is that even possible?" The elf asked, looking at each companion. When his eyes went over The Iron Bull, who put his hands up, " Don't look at me, Boss, I don't do this magic shit."  
"I wasn't looking at you. Dorian, is there something we can do?"  
"As far as I know, no, there isn't," he frowned at the dead eyes, staring at him," but the kindest thing to do would be to end it."  
Santeri turned to the spirit," Would it be the best for her, Cole?"  
He shrugged," There is no her, she's gone."  
The Dalish drew his dagger, and knelt by its chest.  
"Abelas, Falon,"He plunged the blade into the creatures heart," Ar lasa mala reva."  
The beast collasped when he drew the knife out. Santeri wiped it on his leg before somberly sheathing it," Let's make haste back to Skyhold."  
__________________________________________________________________________

Hawke stormed in to the main hall, straight to Varric. The dwarft looked up, smiling at the seemingly pleasant surprise, but the smile dwindled as he saw the ocean of worry on Hawke's features.  
"Hawke, what's wrong?"  
"Its Anders, he's here, " Hawke turned and beconed him to follow.  
He lead him to his room. There Anders sat on the bed, in front of him was Merril, healing a wound on his abdoman with blood magic.  
Varric glanced at Hawke then at the other two mages," What happend to Blondie? Since when does he need Daisy to heal him?"  
Anders turned his head to face Varric. His gaze eerily bore into Varric and it was empty.  
" Anybody home in there, Blondie?"  
The mage did not respond as if no one was there, no Anders, no vengence, Justice or whatever the hell its name was.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry to those who love Anders...

The way back was.... quiet, to say the least. Santeri, who normally was either singing or complaining , was silent. The Iron Bull made no snarky remarks. Cole had sensed the tense air surrounding them,o and vanished to help nearby people. Dorian, however, was busy thinking out loud about his theories," Maybe, it was a shapeshifer.. or somethings wrong with lyrium- no that can't be-"  
"Oh Maker, can you just shut the fuck up?!" Lavellen snapped.  
Dorian raised his hands in defense, "Pardon me for trying to fill the silence."  
The elf walked ahead through Skyholds entrance. Those who greeted him, frown upon seeing the mood he was in. Mother Giselle was in the main hall, waiting for him.  
"Inquistor," she greeted, her voice light, but strained with seriousness," I have a letter for the Tevinter mage, from house Pavus."  
That stopped him in his tracks," Mother, what does this letter contain?"  
" The mage's family wish to have a retainer meet with him, in Redcliffe."  
Santeri took the letter in his hand, and began to read.  
"Shit."  
________________  
Dorian took his sweet time strolling into the main hall, where he saw the the mother and the inquisitor reading over a paper. He walked past them to Solas.  
" Need something Dorian?"  
"Yes, we have an issue of sorts.."  
Solas looked up, knowingly, and Dorian was hit with the realization, " It's not just dragons, is it?  
" I'm afraid not."  
______________  
"Dorian, I have a letter for you. No no no that work at ALL now will it! It sounds like I sent the damned letter! But of course, I could just take him without telling." Santeri rambled, while pacing in front of Varric , "Does that sound better?"  
"Sure thing, Tiny," the dwarf answers distractedly, looking down at the spread of papers on his desk.  
"Varric, are you even listening to me?"  
"Yes," He said, before muttering," Tiny, more like whiny," as he continued reading 'letters'. Santeri leaned forward and snatched the papers out from Varric's reach.  
" What's this? " Santeri asked, eyes looking up from the page.  
" It's just letters! Damned elf. Its-" He paused,collecting himself." Its just letters."  
" No, its from kirkwall, who's Bethany?"  
Varric hesitated , but leaned back and answered," Bethany is Hawke's sister, she was a grey warden. But she …uhh passed recently."  
" She's dead? But how did she write this."  
" She noticed things about magic and recorded them before. Hawke found them and brought them here. Poor guy lost his sister, now his lover."  
" Who was his Lover?"  
" Anders, the one who exploded the whole Mage-Templar shit. "  
The elf frown," How did he die?"  
" They found him injured in the snow just outside," He began going into detail about the wounds, then paused," And he was Tranquil, but without big ass mark on his forehead. Weird, right?" Varric shivered," Makes me wonder.."  
" Can I burrow these? I might need them," He ran off to Dorian, before Varric could take a breath to speak


End file.
